Where Only Dreams Can Take Us
by Iriahm
Summary: The Doctor has one hell of a life. On one hand, Rose is visiting him in dreams. On the other, he's just been taken slave whilst visiting the 51st Century- a personal favourite of his. RoseTen Fiction. Mild Torchwood Entry.
1. Chapter 1

_Doctor Who and all it's characters are property of the BBC._

Where Only Dreams Can Take Us

Chapter 1

A single figure stood on the coasts of the desolate sea and gazed absent-mindedly into space. In the dark sky, a red moon shone down on the clear water, causing it to shimmer. But the figure didn't notice. He was blind to the tranquil beauty. His stony eyes barely registered anything; he was too lost in his own thoughts.  
The Doctor let out a long sigh and put his hands into his pockets. Nearby the TARDIS waited for the Time Lord to return to it. But the Doctor had other things on his mind than time travelling. He was full of sorrow and remorse for his youthful companion. But he knew she couldn't return and that she shared his pain. But at least she wasn't alone. She had her mum, her dad, Mickey... He had no one. He was alone.  
His thoughts drifted to the time he had met Reinette, or Madame le Pompadour. Her words echoed in his mind.

_So lonely. So very very alone. Such a lonely little boy. Lonelier then and lonelier now._

It dawned on him how much he disliked being by himself.

_Oh stop it_ he told himself angrily. _You've been alone before. Why should this be any different? _

_'Because I loved her'_

He hadn't fully realised until he said so just now. He loved her more than anything else in the world. And he had never been able to tell her. That's why he couldn't stop thinking about her. That's why his dreamed were plagued with visions of their moments together.  
The pure simplicity of it all made the Doctor laugh. Happiness swelled inside him as he said it again for the world to hear. 'I love Rose Tyler' He smiled to himself, and sighed happily. Maybe he could never see Rose again but their moments would always be with him. Still smiling, the 900-year-old Time Traveller headed back to the TARDIS feeling happier than he had in a long time.

Pigeons scattered as the TARDIS screeched into view. Inside, the Doctor was hastily checking his co ordinates. Yes, here he was. At the peak of the human race. It was quite something here, humans at their very best. Last time he had tried to come though, aliens had spoiled it all for him and Rose. But he had solved that problem, and left the planet in the trusty hands of the 51st century con man- Captain Jack. The planet should be back on track now, and that's what the Doctor was here to find out...

He took a deep breath before opening the doors of the TARDIS. From outside he heard the sound of many voices. The Doctor hesitated and stepped out into the sunlight. He had 'parked' in the middle of what looked like a market place.  
Except that where there should have been humans... The Doctor shook his head and checked again. No that couldn't be right. An assortment of alien races were wandering up and down the colourful stalls, pausing to look at whatever it was on sale. There wasn't a human in sight.

Bewildered he looked at the creatures before him, Sycorax... the race must have rebuilt itself... Slitheen... He locked the TARDIS and moved towards the stalls, wondering what the goods were. As he reached one of the stalls, he noticed that the table was littered with pictures. Pictures of humans. The Doctor stared at the pictures, his eyes wide with shock. This couldn't be right. It just couldn't. He ran his hands through his hair worriedly and moved over to the next stall. It was the same as before, pictures of people- children and adults but never elderly.

Panicking slightly, the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS not noticing the hooded figure who stepped out in front of him. As he made contact with whoever it was, he stumbled backwards in surprise. Gathering himself quickly the Doctor began to apologize.  
'Sorry about that.' He said cheerily 'wasn't looking where I was going. But no harm down, now if I could just be on my way...' The Doctor tried to side step the creature but before he had gone two steps a large, scaled hand shot out from under the cloak and grabbed his wrist. The Doctors eyes widened as he stared at the scaled hand in horror. He recovered swiftly, attempting to pull away. 'Excuse me' he began, but before he had got very far something hard collided with the side of his head. Unconsciousness was imminent.

Rose Tyler flicked through the TV channels absent-mindedly. She didn't really care what was on TV. She just had nothing better to do. Outside, rain pummelled the ground. Everyone was indoors sheltering from the miserable weather.  
Rose turned as her mother entered the living room, carrying a tea-laden tray.

'Cheer up. The rain will clear up soon' Jackie made an attempt to cheer up her nineteen year old daughter. 'Cup of tea?' Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV.

'No thanks mum' she said quietly. 'Not right now.' Jackie placed the tray on the table and took a seat on the sofa next to Rose.

'Your father won't be coming home tonight. He's caught up some business deal, and with all the rain he's staying overnight in a hotel.'

'Oh' Rose was barely listening. Her mum gave an exasperated sigh and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

'Look love. You've got to get over him. He's gone. He's never coming back. You're just going to have to live a normal life like the rest of us.'

Rose rounded on her mother, anger flashing in her eyes. 'Don't you dare say that. I can never live a normal life mum. I've been to places you could never imagine, and here you are telling me to live a normal life! What do you take me for? You can't 'get over' the Doctor. Once you've been travelling with him for as long as me… You just can't mum ok. So don't ever say that. Because you don't know what you're talking about.'

Jackie removed her hand from Roses shoulder and stood up.

'Don't talk to me like that young lady. Just because you're too narrow minded to see that there is a life other than that man doesn't mean you can shout at me like I'm nothing. Sometimes I wish you'd never met him.'

Rose was on her feet now, the TV remote lay forgotten on the floor.

'How can you say that mum? Without the Doctor we'd be nothing. The human race would be nothing. We'd all be dead, killed by the Slitheen, or taken into slavery by the Sycorax. Or Cybermen mum, you think about that.'

'He wasn't all that good you know. He took you out of my life like I was nothing. He took you to all those places I've told you about without a second thought for your safety. You could have been killed.'

'But he brought me back mum. Every time he brought me back. He always found a way. And even when we were stuck on that god-forsaken planet he thought about how he promised you he'd bring me back. He really cared and I love him. And now I'm never going to see him again.'

The argument reached a standstill as Mickey came in the door, water dripping off his coat onto the hallway floor. 'I'm back. I heard shouting, is everything ok?' He hung his coat on the door hanger and came through to the living room.'

'Oh look at you!' Jackie exclaimed as she saw him 'you're soaking! Come on lets get you dried up!

'  
Rose glared at her angrily and left the room, heading upstairs to her bedroom. Three months had gone by since she had last seen the Doctor. Three long weary months. And she still missed him. She still longed to see the man that had changed her life forever, putting her in danger every time. But she had loved him. That's all that mattered to her.

Rose lay on her bed; a sudden tiredness had come upon her. She let sleep take her, happily drifting into its dark unknowingness.

_He saw a girl standing in the fog. He thought He knew her but every time He got close to working out who she was the darkness descended and He was blind again. He grappled in the inky darkness and stumbled towards her. The dimly lit lamppost flickered and died. They were alone in the foggy night. He was standing next to her now; He could hear her heavy breathing._

'Who are you?' She sounded scared, and her voice was distinctly familiar to Him. 'What do you want?'  
'I-' He paused, trying to recover the memories that weaved in and out of His thoughts. Thoughts of loneliness. Thoughts of strange creatures that inhabited places that most people only dreamed of. His name was just in reach and as He reached out for it and the world lit up. They were standing in a lush green meadow, where the wind blew softly. The fog was gone now, and the lamppost remained as dead as ever. There was no sun overhead. The light was unnatural; occasionally it flickered and flashed different colours.

The girl was staring at Him, like He was a ghost. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her hypnotic gaze.  
'Doctor!' She whispered and in that split second He remembered, He remembered who she was. He knew her name.  
'Rose?' He hardly dared to believe it. How could she be here? Just when He thought He could accept that she was gone. Here she was. 'How can you be here?' He muttered. 'How? You're in that parallel world. We're not supposed to be able to see each other.' The Doctor turned to meet her gaze. 'Ever.'

'But Doctor' Rose moved closer. 'I'm asleep. I'm at home sleeping in my bed. I just had this argument with my mum-' She stopped. She didn't want to talk about that right now. 'Where are we?'

The Doctor looked around the meadow; there were no signs of life. Just them. 'Well. I have no idea, to say the least.' He smiled at her knowingly. 'But I don't think this place should exist. I think I'm unconscious…' He touched the side of his head where he had been hit and winced. 'Yes, definitely unconscious. Or dead.' He added jokingly. But coughed when He saw the look on her face. 'Sorry. I didn't mean it. You know me. I don't die.'

Rose laughed and looked around. 'So. Are we in some sort of no place?'

The Doctor smiled and said 'we're definitely someplace. I just don't know where. It was then that he noticed that He was fading. 'Look' He said hurriedly 'I have to go. But before I go I just wanted to say' and he was gone.

'No! Rose screamed. 'You can't leave me! Not again!' But it was too late. There was no sign that he had ever existed.

What do you think D Feel free to review with any comments or advice or something 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :D Decided to put the next couple of chapters up, might as well. I've had to check through them all for mistakes and stuff. Please Review !**

**Doctor Who is property of the BBC**

Chapter 2

The Doctor opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the new light. Where was he? His body felt numb and the side of his head was throbbing unhealthily. He wriggled his fingers to try to work out exactly what position he was in. He felt groggy, almost as if he had been drugged. Maybe I have been. He thought with annoyance. And I've been tied up. His wrists were somewhere underneath his back.

'What happened' he muttered dazedly as he tried to remember. It came back slowly but eventually he had worked it out. The pictures…the hooded figure… the dream... The Dream! His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. He had seen Rose. They had talked. It had been so real…

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, wishing he was back at the TARDIS. Why did aliens have to take advantage of the human race? Every time he thought it'd get better, some higher species would come and take advantage of their weakness. Of course what they really needed was to befriend a powerful race and join with them. Then the humans might be able to defend themselves. But thanks to whoever had done this, that didn't look set to happen anytime soon.

The Doctor groaned as the pain in his head increased. This was ridiculous. He was supposed to be defending the universe, not get captured on his very first visit…

A door opened nearby and he heard two sets of footsteps approaching wherever he was lying. There was the sound of hushed talking in the corner of the room and the footsteps got closer. Someone was standing right next to him. The Doctor attempted to turn and see who it was, but his limbs weren't working properly.

'A good specimen' a gravely voice said beside him 'But how much is he worth?' The Doctor closed his eyes, listening angrily to the voices above.

'Seven Hundred Langerins. At least.' This voice was cold and icy.

He didn't recognize the currency. He had no idea who or what he was dealing with. But what he did know was that the entire human race had been taken into slavery, and he had just suffered the same fate.

'Six hundred! He has taken damage'

'The damage is not permanent. He will recover. Six fifty and no less.'

'Deal' the voices seemed to have reached an agreement. 'Send him to me as soon as possible.' The Doctor waited for him to give whoever it was the details but none came. _I suppose I'll just have to wait and see._ He tried wriggling his fingers again, and this time he felt the moment. The numbness had gone. He could move.

'Yes' The Doctor hissed quietly, and lifted his head. The drugs had finally worn off. He wondered how long he had been out cold. Looking around he noticed he was lying in a sealed off room. There was no one else in the room except for the two people behind him… He tried to turn around but he seemed to be held in place by something. They hopefully hadn't noticed his movement. But hoping wasn't enough.

'He's awake!' It was the buyer. So they _had_ noticed… Cursing silently he tried to sit up but whatever held him in place was far too strong. A shadow fell over him and a needle was injected into what felt like his leg.

'Ow!' The Doctor exclaimed. 'There was no need for that you could have just asked nicely. Not that that would have made a difference'

His head was throbbing angrily and he was starting to feel dizzy again.

_Just close your eyes. Go to sleep… It'll happen anyway. Why fight it? _Something was speaking to him in his mind. He seriously considered following that advice, but he didn't like the voice. It was sneering at him, laughing at his vain attempts to stay conscious. The traders were cackling, the room was spinning. His vision swam before him. The Doctor tried to grab onto something, but his hands were tied up. Whatever it was that had held his body in place was gone. He hit the floor and the drug took its full affect. He uttered one last word before falling into complete unconsciousness. 'Rose…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose awoke, tears streaming down her face. It had felt so real. Just for those five minutes they had been together it had been so real. The Doctor had spoken to her, he had been so… Doctor. She wished it had been real… Just to see him again would be perfect. She rolled off the bed and walked through to the living room. Jackie and Mickey were talking in hushed tones. They stopped upon seeing her in the doorway.

'Bad dream love?' Jackie tried to sound normal but she couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

'Mum I'm fine…' Rose lied. Forgetting about the tears that ran down her face.

'Oh don't give me that! We heard you, Mickey and me. Shouting in your sleep.'

Rose glanced at Mickey but he avoided her gaze.

'You were calling for him. The Doctor I mean. Telling him not to leave you.' He sounded oddly miffed.

'You said 'You can't leave me not again!' Over and over again. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't listen.' Jackie studied her daughters face for any sign of emotion.

'I told you I'm fine.' She swallowed down the tears that threaten to re immerge. 'I just-' He voice broke and she was sobbing again. 'I just didn't want him to leave me and he did Mum. Even in my dream he left me and there was nothing I could do.'

'Oh come here' Jackie embraced Rose and stroked her hair. 'It was just a dream. Just remember that. It was just a dream.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He entered the meadow, his eyes searching desperately for Rose. But she wasn't here. He was alone. Just as He's always been._


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who is property of the BBC**

**o.o Long chapter... Surprised myself with that...**

Chapter 3

The Doctor awoke, knowing instantly he wasn't alone. He was fully awake this time; the drugs had obviously worn off while he was asleep. He had been lying on the floor. His hands weren't bound either.

'Finally' he muttered 'a bit of luck!' He turned to see whoever was in the room with him. A hooded figure, not unlike the one he had met at the market, watched him from the corner of the room. The Doctor swallowed nervously glancing around the room for any signs of escape. In the corner there was what could've been a camera, but he wasn't sure. There was door but it was locked with a code. His luck was short lived.

He glanced at the shiny metal walls, and the uncarpeted floor. The room gave a lurch and he tripped over, not used to the swaying of what he now realised was a ship. Cursing as he got up he held on to the metal bar at the sign. Automatically he reached down to where his coat pocket should have been. Except his coat wasn't there. Neither was his usual pinstripe or his white shirt and tie. His clothes had been changed. He looked down shocked to see he was dressed in a pocketless white shirt and trousers. He didn't have his sonic screw driver- he couldn't open the door. The hooded figure had risen and was coming towards him. There was no syringe in their hands though, so the Doctor felt at least a little safe.

Keeping one hand firmly on the metal bar the Doctor spoke to the creature.

'Who are you. What are you?' He was backed up against the wall now and the ship gave another lurch.

The hooded creature laughed and grabbed the Doctors shirt. 'You will not speak to your master like that.' It was a male voice, cold and heartless. The creature wrenched the Doctor away from the bar and threw him down onto the floor.

The Doctor winced and got up unsteadily. The hooded alien seemed completely unaffected by the swaying of the ship.

'Master? What master? I'm a free man. I have no master!' The Doctors voice echoed throughout the room. He was on his feet again.  
Then the creature slapped him. The clean sound sounded much worse in the silent room.

'You slapped me!' The Doctor said incredulously. He lifted hand up to his smarting face. _And I need to shave._ He added as he felt the stubble on his chin.

'Slaves do not address their masters with such disrespect.'

The Doctor removed his hand from his face and managed to keep his balance as the ship lunged to one side.

'Ok. Sorry.' He resisted the temptation to add anything else. Sighing heavily he sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands. His stomach gave a painful twinge and he realised he was hungry. How long have I been here? He cleared his throat and said, hating himself for it: 'Excuse me 'master' is there anything to eat?' He sounded pathetic and he knew it. But a man had to eat. To his disgust he was completely ignored. He licked his lips, giving moisture to the dry skin. The hooded figure had taken a position by the door; the Doctor could just make out a pair of red eyes. Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor was on his feet. A beautiful woman stepped in through the door and nodded to the hooded figure, who locked the doors behind him.

They were alone in the room. The Doctor observed the woman before him. She had jet-black hair that flowed down her back and piercing green eyes, which seemed to see right through him. Her skin had a faint bluish tint to it, and her fingers were webbed.

'Gyans.' He said hoarsely. 'I've been sold to the Gyans.' The woman looked at the Doctor, bemused by his comment.

'Why aren't you the smart one?' She said, her cool voice rushing over him. 'But it's not your job to be smart. I paid a good price for you, so you'd better start behaving.'

The Doctor gaped at her. He was being scolded like a little kid. 'Excuse me? I'm not a child!' Oops. Her smile widened. It had taken on an evil feature, sending chills down the Doctors back. 'I'm sorry. I… forgot?'

She laughed and pushed him against the wall. 'Slaves should never forget their place.'

'Um. Yes. But I'm new. Don't you think I could be let off?' He attempted.

'But then how will you learn. It will only hurt for a minute.' She leant over and whispered in his ear, he noticed it was with a seductive grace, 'I promise'. With surprising speed she slashed at his face, drawing blood. The Doctors eyes widened and he willed himself to be silent. She gave him a feral smirk, revealing pointed fangs. The side of his face had gone numb. He touched it, and recoiled at the feel of the cuts. Blood trickled down his face, but he barely felt it. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it and he knew that she was evil. Something he hated to label anyone.

'Why?' He was in a state of disbelief

.  
'Because. Now everyone will know you're a slave plus you've learnt an important lesson.'

'Yes. But why? Why have slaves at all? What has happened to earth? I can' t be everywhere at once. Can't this stupid planet learn to defend itself? What will it take for time to re assert itself!' He started pacing the room, barely aware of the raven-haired woman any more. He could also no longer feel the movement of the spacecraft. 'I knew I should have stayed in the 21st century. But no. I had to pick now to come to the peak of the human race. And you!' He turned to her. ' You al just played along. "Oh yes. Let's just take advantage of the earth. It's not as if the inhabitants care." And I let it happen. I was going to run away and let it happen. But now… Now it's personal.' He snapped back to normal, and ran over to the door. 'Now if I just had the code…' He stared at the Gyan, willing for her to meet his gaze. She lifted her eyes and stared back.

' That was not wise. You are proving to be a stubborn human.

'  
'Tell me the codes.' He whispered angrily, praying she would tell him. 'Tell me or I'll kill you.' He meant it.

She laughed scornfully. 'You'd kill me? I doubt it. You are unarmed. We took you sonic device'

'Screwdriver' He muttered.

'- and everything you own. Including the keys to your ship, which we were unable to locate.

'You have the TARDIS keys!' The panic swelled up inside him and he felt like he wanted to scream. If they had the keys and somehow they did locate the TARDIS… He could be revealed as what he was-a time lord. That couldn't be good.

'Don't you think that proves I'm a free man. If I have my own a ship?' The Doctor leant back against the wall grateful for the support, his knees felt like they were about to give way.

'Exactly' She laughed 'Meaning you could be taken slave. There were no marks on you indicating you had ever been a slave, so you had it coming.'

'And now there is' He said, touching the cuts that ran down his face. I'll clear them up once I get out of here he thought to himself.  
'Exactly. Proof that you are now a slave of her highness, the princess Kerine.' The gyan turned and without another word left the room. No one came back in to watch him this time. He really was alone.

'I thought she'd never leave' He said happily, tapping the walls for any sign of weakness. The chair left carelessly in the middle of the room was empty. There was a rumble as the space ship came into port. 'Now I just need the TARDIS keys, my sonic screwdriver and a lot of luck!' The Doctor commented cheerily as he swung onto the chair and moved over to the wall. 'And I'm a lucky man. So, first things first this room is made of...' he tapped the wall again ' Altered Steel. Fifty first century. Pretty much unbreakable.' He frowned. 'This technology is way too advanced for the Gyans…' The sound of his own voice comforted him. 'Now let's see the door….' He walked over to the locked doors and studied the lock. 'No keyhole... and no way to see what's on the other side…' He tapped the metal panel on the wall and put his ear to it. A faint humming sound came from the inside. 'Hmm. Operated mechanically… requires a code. I'd say six digit.' He listened again. 'No seven' That makes there a possibility of around 9999999 combinations assuming the numbers go up to nine… which they do…' He jumped back as the door opened again.

'Oh!' Two of the hooded creatures entered the room and grabbed him by the arms. Another one of them entered the room and before he could protest tied a strip of material around his eyes and mouth. He was blind. They marched him through this space ship and he felt a cold gust of air as the stepped outside. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he felt water under his feet. Soon it was at his neck and they were still going deeper. As his head submerged he took one deep breath and let himself be led to wherever it was they were going. Suddenly he was standing on dry land and he was pushed into a room and a door slammed behind him. He stood there, waiting for the movement to continue, but there was no one there.

The sound of hushed voices came from the corner of the room.

'Who's he?'

'Someone go take his blindfold off.'

'Why can't he do it himself? It's not as if he's bound!'

The Doctor fumbled with the knot at the back and removed the black material from his eyes and mouth. '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose love, come through here!' The sound of Jackie's voice carried through from the lounge. 'And could you fetch me some tea?'  
'Just coming mum!' Rose poured some boiling water into a mug and shoved a tea bag in. 'D'you want milk?'

'No thanks. Just tea!'

Rose came through and placed the cup on the table. She took a seat opposite the TV. That's Harriet Jones' She exclaimed, surprised to see the politician on TV.'

'I know!' Said Jackie. 'I was surprised too. She's just been voted prime minister and all.'

Rose stared at the middle-aged woman on screen and pushed her hair back off her face. 'So I suppose she's like a parallel Harriet Jones.'

'Looks like it' Jackie agreed. Further conversation was cut short by the phone ringing. 'I'll get it'. Pete Tyler called from upstairs and the ringing stopped abruptly.

'That's all he ever does now a days' Jackie said wistfully. 'I just hope this business deal is settled when the baby is born.' She put her hand on her stomach. She was six months pregnant and had begun to show.

'I'm sure it will be.' Rose said soothingly. 'I'm going to head up to bed. I've been feeling tired lately. Perhaps an early night will help.'  
'Ok love. Don't forget to do your teeth.'

'Whatever!' Rose was already halfway up the stairs by now. 'Night.' She opened her bedroom door. Something was wrong, the light was coming in all funny, and it was an odd shade of green. 'What's going on?' Rose muttered in annoyance. The source of the light seemed to be coming from her wardrobe. She gripped the handle and yanked the door open. There was nothing there. The light vanished in a flash and her bedroom was back to normal. Rose lay down on the bed and fell asleep, putting the light down to her imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was in the meadow again. But this time it was empty. He wasn't here. 'Doctor!' she called, and her voice echoed across the emptiness. 'Are you here?'. There was no reply._


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Doctor Who :( **

Chapter 4

The Doctor blinked as the light returned. He was in a bright room with six beds in it. There was hardly any space in between the small metal beds. There was a dirty wooden table in the top right hand corner, with five people sat around it. He studied them from the doorway, taking in their features. There was a two-year-old boy, with beautiful brown eyes and dark wispy hair sat in the lap of a young woman. She was tanned, like her child, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to them there was a middle-aged man, with greying hair and sharp grey eyes. To his left a seven-year-old boy crouched under the table, string at the doctor with wide eyes. Sitting slightly separate from the odd group, a teenager glared at him, her amber eyes barely more than slits. Her golden hair sat like a waterfall on her shoulders. They all had scars on their exposed skin. Only the teenager had it on her face.

'Um. Hello.' The Doctor tried his best to sound friendly.

'Come sit down. There's an extra seat if you want.' The young woman gestured to the extra stool.'

'Thanks' The Doctor sat down, conscious of the five pairs of eyes on him.

'I think some introductions are in order.' The woman smiled at him. 'I'm Melissa and this is Toby' She gestured to the baby on her lap. 'That's Alan' She pointed to the man, 'James' The little boy, '- and Lyrai'. The girl's mouth tightened at the mention of her name and looked away from him determinedly.

'I'm the Doctor.' He smiled at them all. There was a snort from Lyrai and she turned her eyes to meet his.

'That's not a name. That's a title. What's your real name?'

'I told you. I'm the Doctor.'

'Doctor Who?' She sounded impatient.

'Just 'The Doctor'.'

'Well Doctor' Alan stood you ad shook his hand. 'Pleasure to meet you.'

'Um. You wouldn't happen to have any food would you? I don't know when I last ate…'

Melissa shook her head and smiled apologetically. 'We don't get fed until five o'clock. Plus they'll want to inspect you, make sure you'll settle in, and that you won't cause trouble…'

'And what happens if I might cause trouble?' The Doctor stared into her blue eyes.

'Well… a number of things really. No one really knows. Except Lyrai…' Melissa bit her lip as Lyrai jumped up furiously. The teenager stormed to the back of the room and sat on the bed, facing the wall.

The Doctor glanced at her, wondering what was wrong.

'Sorry about her…' Melissa said in a hushed voice. 'She's always been like that.

Well… except before they inspected her. She was so shy back then. She didn't even speak English.'

'Really?' The Doctor was interested now. 'Any idea what language it was?'

'No. It didn't even sound human. But the thing is, before she was inspected, she didn't have those marks on her face, they had scarred her arm instead. But when she came back… They don't normally scar the face.' Alan coughed nearby and she caught sight of the cuts on the Doctors face. Her hand flew to her mouth. 'I'm so sorry! I didn't notice.'

'That's ok.' He said hurriedly. 'My fault. So… tell me about life here.'

Alan laughed, a deep sound that made the Doctor jump.

'Life? This isn't living, Doctor. This is slavery. We work, and sleep, and eat. That's it. There is no hope for freedom. Once we hit a certain age we are killed.'  
'That's horrific! And you just live with it?'

'Well we don't exactly have a choice.' Alan replied darkly. 'It's been two hundred years since they came down in their ship and took us all.'

'Who are they?' The Doctor failed to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

'No one knows. They just came one night and the human race was enslaved. Or so we were told. Most of us are born slaves.'

' A whole race doomed to slavery…' The Doctor sighed and rested his chin in his hands. 'And there's no way of saving it.'

Alan raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Melissa had wandered over to talk to Lyrai. James had jumped onto Adams lap and was looking around the room for something to do.

'Well hello there.' The Doctor smiled at James.

'Don't expect a reply. He can't speak. He's never been able to. He's mute.'

James smiled at the Doctor and hopped of Alan's lap to go see Melissa.

There was a whooshing sound and they all turned to see the door opening. Three guards came in and beckoned to the Doctor. He stood up and smiled. 'Well that looks like my cue to go. Hope to see you soon.' He followed the guard down the corridor, watched closely by the guard behind him. He was led through some double doors and into a beautiful courtyard. He looked up at the sky and saw with surprise that they were underwater. The whole city was in a glass dome, which was somehow fed air from up above. A shove from behind him reminded him to walk and he entered a large room where pale skin people waited for them.

'Thank you. You may leave.' The hooded guards bowed and left. The Doctor realised this must be the princess that the woman had been talking about. And of course her body guards. Unlike the hooded guards these ones were armoured and carried spears.  
'Bring him here' She commanded her closest two, who obeyed immediately. The Doctor found himself face to face with the extraordinarily beautiful Princess Kerine.

'She leant out to touch the scars on his face and ran her fingers down the marks. 'I did tell Rena to be gentle. You are a very rare specimen indeed.' The Doctor blinked but said nothing. 'After all. It's not every day you come across a man with two hearts.'  
'Yes well…'

'Don't say anything. You are my property now. However much you disagree, or hate it. You are here to be inspected so I can decide what use you are best for.' She glanced over him, her eyes sweeping over his body. 'Hmm. Not largely built, does he have any weaknesses?' She was referring to the guards who had produced a set of papers.

'None that they could find your Highness. Unless his two hearts cause problems.'

'Good. Now what about his temperament. What did Rena say?'

'That he threatened to kill her. And that he was smart. He knew all about the room he was in just by tapping the walls. She also mentioned his rudeness.'

A smile twitched at the Doctors mouth.

'How about waiting? If we cut out his tongue we could avoid the rudeness and the threats. '

'But what about his intelligence? He has incredible potential, if we could just find a way to use it.'

'Hmmm. I suppose you're right. But is he likely to cause trouble?'

'Depends on whether or not Rena's lesson sunk in.'

'Is there any way to be sure?'

'We could always remove parts of his memories. That shouldn't affect his intelligence.'

'Mmm. I suppose you're right. Do it.'

The guard reached out to grab the Doctor but he jumped out of his reach.

'You can't take my memories!' He protested angrily. 'They are all I have. I'm nothing without them. Nothing!' He was shouting and the princess was watching him, a spark of malice in her eyes.

'Rena was right he is rude. And that anger… We could use that.' She smiled at him, her lips parting to reveal pointed canines. He felt something probing his mind and instantly guarded his thoughts.

The princess laughed. 'We could use him, he defends his mind well. He can be our assassin. All that hatred… He could be a good killer.'

'You're wrong.' He muttered, hatred burning in his eyes.

'Oh am I?' She finally addressed him. 'And what makes you say that?'

'Because I don't kill. Not unless I have a good reason for it.'

'And my order isn't good enough for you?'

'No. It's not.'

Kerine laughed again and motioned to her guards. 'Remove any memory that won't be necessary for his new job.'

'No!' He shouted 'I need those memories! I would rather die than give them up. '

'Make sure you give them to me. I want to have a look. You know what, why don't I do it? Keep him still.' The guards grabbed him and forced him to his knees. 'Administer the drug. We can't miss anything.' A liquid was forced into his mouth and he was forced to swallow. She pushed her way into his mind and memories flashed up at him. Memories he didn't want her to see…

_He is fighting the Sycorax leader over London, he watches in horror as his hand falls to the city below. Quite by chance he is able to grow it back. _

_  
They are lying in a beautiful field over looking new New York. Rose is telling him that she loves travelling with him. He loves it too._

_  
He is running down a corridor of a 21st century school with Sarah Jane Smith. They are being chased by Krillitane._

_  
He is in a ballroom dancing with Reinette. She knows what he is._

_  
He is falling into the pit where the beast awaits. He can't go back now. _

_  
He is in the TARDIS. I front of him there is a projection of Rose. He wants to tell her he loves her. But it's too late. She is gone._

'Get out!' The drug had stopped him from shielding his mind. She was re-living his life from the moment he had regenerated. He was defenceless. Finally she let him go, his shoulders sagged and he lifted his head. She hadn't taken them. Not yet.

'You didn't need to do that' He said angrily.

'No. But I wanted to. And now I know what you are. Time Lord. Sadly my powers did not allow me to see before your regeneration. No matter. I'll just take what I need.'

Then they were gone. Memories he had treasured just gone. But he still knew she had taken them. He knew that he had just lost an important part of his life. And he hated it. He still knew about Rose. But who she was or what they had shared was a complete mystery. Rose was just a name in his mind. The names of the slaves were still embedded there though.

'Much better. Let him go'

The guards stepped back from the broken man and the Doctor stood up shakily.  
'You may return to your quarters. Food will be sent up. I'm sure you are hungry. You haven't eaten in four days.'

The Doctor nodded and headed silently back to the room he had been in. No guard was went with him. Kerine knew she had won. A guard was waiting at the door to let him in. The slaves were waiting for him inside; they all wore an anxious expression.

'Doctor?' Melissa was crouching by him. 'Doctor or you Ok?'

'No' He said quietly. 'No I'm not Ok.'

'What did they do to him? Alan had risen from his bed and was leading the Doctor to the chairs.

'I don't know' Melissa sounded anxious. 'He's no more scarred then before…'

Lyrai was watching from the bed. Her normally cold eyes were filled with worry for this strange man. 'They took his memories.' She whispered, pushing her hair back behind her ears. 'All of his good memories gone.'

'How do you know?' Alan glanced at her suspiciously.

'Because they did it to me too.' Tears had filled her eyes. 'Twelve years of my life taken from me in as many seconds. And he's suffered the same fate.'

'No.' The Doctor looked up from his stupor. 'Not quite the same. Because by chance, I'm a Time Lord. Which means they can only access memories up to my last regeneration point. Which means I know who I am. They also forget to take the memories from my journey here, which means I know where my ship is.'

'Is that good?' Melissa was confused.

'Oh yes. Because it means they don't.' The Doctor could have laughed out loud. A knock at the door announced food. The door opened for a brief second, in which a tray was slid.

'That'll be for you. We've had ours.' Alan told the Doctor.

'At last!' The Doctor picked up the tray and wolfed down the contents. Once he had done he pushed the tray away and turned to face the others. 'Now. Any chance of a shave?'

'Through there.' He pointed to a little opening. 'You'll find al you need to clean up in there.'

Half an hour later the Doctor emerged looking much better. His chin was smooth and he had washed his hair.

'You look… different' Melissa greeted him as he re emerged from the small bathroom. 'Much better'

'Thanks. I think I need a sleep. Which of these beds is mine then.'

'The one at the end. Opposite Lyrai.'

'Night all!' The Doctor lay on the bed, closed his eyes, and let sleep wash over him, relieving him of the anger that came with losing his memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was in the meadow. 'Doctor!' She was calling his name. But He didn't know her anymore. She was just a name in His head. 'Doctor are you here?' He could see her by the silver silhouette of a tree, her eyes darting around the green landscape that seemed to go on forever. She spotted Him and ran over. 'Doctor.'_

_  
'Rose…' He said her name, hoping it would bring back the memories so ruthlessly taken from Him. But then… She might have his memories. She could bring back part of His life. If only he could explain what had happened. Explain to her why He needed the memories. Then perhaps he could begin to recover getting back the memories… _

_  
'Doctor!' She sounded so happy to see Him… He wondered what they had shared when they were together. _

_  
'Rose… Look something's happened…' She caught the confusion in His voice.  
_

'_Doctor? What's wrong?'_

_  
'I've had my memories removed from when I regenerated. So I don't know what happened since then. All I know is I was taken captive and now I really need your help… I don't know where you are, just that you're not with me right now. And you were with me during my regeneration' He frowned 'weren't you. And what about Jack? Where is he?' The Doctor was filled suddenly with questions about His near past._

_  
'Yes…I was mad at you at first…' Suddenly an image flashed through His head of Rose telling Him He was a Slitheen._

_  
'Rose that's it!'_

_  
'What's it?'_

_  
'Just then. You were telling me about how you were mad at me and my memory returned. So if you just continue to tell me what happened perhaps I could fully restore my memory. Or enough to gain back valuable knowledge.'_

_  
Ok… Where should I start?' Rose was concerned for Him._

_  
'From the beginning.'_

_  
'Ok. Well we were in the TARDIS, and you went all funny, you said your regeneration wasn't going properly and you deliberately crashed the TARDIS and collapsed. And then….'_

_  
She told Him of that Christmas, and bit-by-bit a few memories returned to Him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 'Are you back then?' _

_  
'Partly. I've sill got thousands of memories to recover, but they'll come back in time. Well… when you tell me.'_

_  
'Doctor…' Rose voiced something that had bothered her since they had met here. 'What happened to your face?'_

_  
'What? These?' He ran his finger down the scars. 'Had a bit of trouble with an alien. I'll heal them when I get the TARDIS back. I just need to find a race of people who can heal physical injuries…' He looked around the never-ending field and sighed. _

'_Where are we exactly?'_

_  
'Well last time we were both here you didn't have a clue… You said it probably shouldn't exist. I was thinking though could it be like a void? You know like the Daleks and Cybermen used.'_

_  
'Cybermen? They're back? And the Daleks?' His voice sounded urgent. Rose laughed._

_  
'No. You beat them again. Twice actually. By sealing the void forever.' He was surprised to see tears spring into her eyes._

_  
'Like a void between two parallel universes?'_

_  
'Yeah. Exactly that.' Her voice had gone all funny. He realised in a split second what must have happened._

_  
'You're there aren't you. In a parallel universe to me.' She nodded mutely and the tears ran down her face. _

_  
'I'm never supposed to see you again.' _

_  
'So. What's this place then? If you're in a parallel universe then this place is a bit like the void. Except it only seems to occur when we are sleeping or unconscious. It might be a place where the two worlds cross over. A place where only our sub conscious minds can access. Perhaps one of us is near a Dreamer…'_

_  
'Dreamer?' _

_  
'A type of alien which produces second dream worlds. They tend to cause a lot of trouble without meaning too… But that would mean someone could see us right now… And that's never good.' _

_  
Rose jumped suddenly, as if waking up from a trance._

_'Doctor I think someone's trying to wake me' Her image was fading rapidly. 'I'll try-'  
'Rose?' She had faded completely. The meadow was empty._

**WOO! Long chapter... Just chapter 5 to sort of edit... Meh. Then I need to write... I was thinking of setting it after "Last of the Time Lords" but really I ought to have mentioned thta in previous chapters. I'm not sure if I would get away with it or not... Although Martha may have reminde dhim of Rose... It sort of opens up alot of doors for the 6th Chapter I guess... Anyway if any of you have any opinions just say. **

**Maybe I should write the Master in. I love the Master. Anyway enjoy!**

**Iriahm!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go **

Chapter 5

The Doctor opened his eyes snapped open. The room was still dark, the lights hadn't come on. _Now why would I expect them to come on?_ He wondered. _Someone has been tampering with my brain while I've been asleep._ The Doctor looked around the dark room. Lyrai was staring at him from her bed. Her amber eyes were oddly bright in the dark.

'You were talking in your sleep!' She said accusingly.

'Really? What did I say?' The Doctor pretended he didn't have a clue. Lyrai shook her head.

'You had a whole conversation with someone called Rose.' She smiled. 'It was quite funny. You were telling her about your memory loss and parallel universes, and asking her to help you get your memory back. And Daleks. You mentioned Daleks.'

'Did I say her bits as well then?'

'Well… No. But it felt like I knew what she was saying. I found it quite bizarre. I was just about to wake you but you woke up naturally.'

'Mmm. That is bizarre. What time is it?'

'No way to tell. Before six am. The lights aren't on.'

'Lyrai tell me, are you human?' The Doctor made it sound like a casual question. Lyrai frowned.

'I don't know… They took so much… Too much… I'm just different aren't I. That's what Melissa says. She says I'm as human as anyone else.'

'You seem a lot less… angry tonight.'

'Well I've just never met anybody like you, Doctor. We're the same. We don't belong here. Wild spirits.'

He met her eyes and she smiled at him benignly. ' That Rose girl… Has she seen something of the wolf? I recognise her eyes…'

'What?' The Doctor was stunned.

'I don't know, I told you. It's like I was watching your dream. I knew I'd seen you before. I think I saw another one of your dreams before you came here… She was in it too. You really loved her in that first one… I knew that. And you were both sad, like you'd never see each other again.'

'How are you seeing into my head?' he demanded, furious with himself for not checking his roommates out before.

'I don't know! But you make me feel calm; I was just daydreaming when it happened the first time. I was picturing freedom, not cooped up here in this underwater city. It was a wonderful vision. I can't remember freedom. They took that from me with my memory. But Alan doesn't talk about freedom, so none of us does. But now I can. Because you've seen freedom. What's it like?' She was staring at him intently, her gaze boring into him like a bullet.

'It's… It's the most amazing thing ever. I can't begin to describe it to you. I like the wind the best. None of that down here. And the trees... and the grass… It's beautiful. And the sky. At night if you're somewhere where there is not much light you can see the stars, and know that out there, there is some other life just waiting to be discovered.'

'It sounds like something out of a book.'

'Except you know it's real. Lyrai I don't think you're human. I think you have powers that have been hidden from you since you arrived here. For example, your dreaming skills. And your eyes. They aren't human. They're… They're wolf eyes'.

The minute he said it Lyrai began to change, her whole body smoothly melting into something else. The Doctor blinked and started. She had changed into a beautiful she wolf. Where the pale teenager had sat, a very large, and very real canine had replaced her.

'Lyrai?' He whispered, hardly daring to believe it. 'Is that you?'

_Yes, Doctor. I remembered. You gave me my memory back in just a few words. I know what I am._

Her smooth voice echoed in his mind. She was using telepathy to communicate to him. He wondered what species she was. None that he could recall coming across. But something flickered at the edge of his memory, something similar.

'Can you change back? If the Gyan's see you like this then you'll just get your memory taken away again. And me as well…'

_Mmm. You're probably right. Hang on. _She morphed back and smiled at the Doctor.  
'Thank you. Without you I'd still be hiding. Now I can be my own person.'

'What do you do here?'

'Me…? I was trained as an assassin. They wiped my memory to get rid of any emotion, and because I was young used it to make me a killing machine. I hated it though.'

'How many times have you killed since you came here then?'

'Thirty six.'

'That many?' The Doctor was shocked. 'In how many years?' Lyrai looked away guiltily.

'Just two.'

'That's disgusting. They trained a twelve-year-old girl to kill without a second thought, just so they could settle disputes with other planets.'

'I did have second thoughts. But they promised me my memories back if I did as they asked.'

'Ah.' The Doctor was silent. 'I can see how that proved tempting.'

'They made it sound as though if I killed these people then I would be helping me, and the other slaves by helping them.'

'Words are a clever weapon. You should be careful around them…'

'Yes well I was hardly old enough to refuse.'

Suddenly the lights flickered on and a loud bleeping ran through the room. The other slaves got up immediately and left the room without a word. Lyrai and the Doctor exchanged glances and followed them out into the corridor. Doors were opening everywhere and slaves filed out.

'What the…?' Lyrai was a confused as the Doctor.

'Isn't this normal?' He asked, feeling slightly clueless.

'No. It's not. Normally the lights come on, we get breakfast, and we wait for the hooded guards to open the doors so we can go to work.'

'Did they look like they were hypnotized to you?' The Doctor waved his hand in front of a passing slave. The slave walked straight past him without even glancing at the outstretched hand. Lyrai was backed up against a wall, not wanting to get caught in the rush of people. Eventually the corridor was empty, except for the Doctor and Lyrai.

'That was weird' the teenager glanced at the Doctor. 'How come whatever it was didn't affect us?'

'Well, to control everyone like that they would either have to be using blood control, or drugs that poses the brain through psychic connection'  
'So which is it?'  
'I'd say drugs, because blood control is risky and we'd be controlled because they'll have our blood as well.'

'But if it was drugs we'd be controlled as well'

'Not if we were immune to whatever they used.' He raised his eyebrows and grinned. 'Let's go!' He grabbed her hand and ran down the corridor, peering around the corner to check it was empty.

'But Doctor!' She panted as they sprinted through the courtyard. 'Why have they been hypnotized? Why now?'

'I don't know, but I need to find my real clothes and the key to my ship.' He stopped outside of a closet and put his ear to the door. 'No one's in there. Come on!' He rattled the handle and was dismayed to find it was locked.

'Lyrai, what do you know about the Gyan?'

'That they were a peaceful race until earth got over run by an unknown species. Then they decided that they wanted power too, and became engrossed in dealing slaves. Slaves do everything around here; there are more slaves than Gyans. Thing is though this is just one giant slave city, this lake is huge. There are more cities under here; this is just the Princesses slaves, Her and her royal guards. I don't know why she has so many. Some of them cook, and some of them clean the palace but there are hundreds, no thousands, of slaves.'

'What about the princess?'

'She's always been jealous of her father for having a huge and powerful army- oh!'

'Yes… What if the princess wanted her own army, her own army that could conquer other planets? What if she decided to train up humans as cheap and easy labour? 'But what if she didn't want to have to waste time training them?'

'Then all she'd have to do was posess every slave in the palace!'

'Odd that she'd pick today though…'

'Not really... Today is the one hundredth anniversary of her walking out on her father.'

'So that's who you've been assonating? Rich employees of her father?'

'Yeah… pretty much.'

'Come on; let's go find my memory.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Tyler got out of bed and got ready for work. It was Monday. She shouted up to her mum to tell her she was leaving and locked the door behind her. The rain from two days before had finally cleared up, and a warm sun beat down on the pedestrians of London.

As the bus pulled up to let her on a movement in the bushes caught her eye. Shaking her head she paid the bus driver and took her seat at the back of the bus. Twelve stops later she got off outside of Torchwood, the alien research facility. Glancing uncertainly behind her she walked across the polished floors of the recently refurbished building. As she reached the elevator she heard shuffling footsteps behind her. She spun around but there was nothing there, just the shadow of the doors.

Feeling foolish, Rose turned back to the lift and pressed the 'up' button. The metal doors slid open and Rose walked nervously into the metal box. She leant over to press the button, which would take her to the top floor. As her fingers brushed the cold metal surface the lights flickered and died. Rose withdrew her fingers sharply and the elevator roared into motion. With a sinking feeling Rose realised they were going down.

_But only people with an access card can go down_. The elevator was gathering speed in it's decent. There was a flash of green light and the elevator stopped suddenly. Rose had fallen to the floor during the decent and picked herself up tentatively. The doors slid open and Rose stepped out shakily. She didn't know what had just happened but one thing was for certain- she didn't want to stay in that lift any longer.

'Rose Tyler! We've been expecting you.' A vaguely familiar voice echoed from within the basement like room. Rose edged forward, looking for anything that could be used a weapon. There was nothing. The whole situation reminded her of the time she had been stuck in a basement with Cassandra, but at least then she had known the Doctor would be around to save her…

A light flickered on and Rose found herself face to face with the last person she expected to see here. 'Captain Jack!?'

**Thank you to:**

**winchester house, ****Searching The Skies For You x, Moreta Lynx, Tuba321 : All of whom have put this story on their Alert **

**Lana Aurelius** : Thank you for the review, I'm sure I replied (well actually I /definitley/ replied) but my review poster thing keeps on cutting off all my replies... So yeah ;;;, sorry if you didn't get it. I'm glad you like the story!

** VampMistress: Thank you so much for putting me on Author Alert 3! The sma eapplies about the review... I did write a long one but there's no way of checking /**

**If any of you have any ideas I would /love/ to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Doctor Who**

Chapter 6 

"Rose Tyler. We've been expecting you." His cool American drawl was not lost on her, but in an instant she suspected it wasn't the Jack she knew. Parallel Jack. The words came instantly, unbidden to her mind, and she knew that she barely knew this man. However when he winked at her, she suddenly wasn't sure. Maybe this was the Jack she knew. She would have to ask him later.

The elevator shuddered to a halt, and he gestured for her to step out.

"Straight to the point." He said conversationally, "Word around here is that you know more about alien species then the rest of this planet put together." He caught her confused expression and continued. "And that includes us lot. Well except maybe me. Seeing as we've travelled together before I'd say we're about even" He flashed her a toothy grin and he grabbed her in a big bear coat.

"Oh!" She was caught off guard by the sudden familiar-ness of it all. "It's the real you"

"You thought I was some parallel version right?" He released her, beaming. "I've lived through things you've never had the chance to witness Rose Tyler, and I finally found my way across the void to meet you."

"What about Him?" Saying his name out loud would force the tears upwards. "Can he come across?"

"Rose… After the 'Year that Never Was' he set off alone again, travelling time and space. I don't know where he is. I left him to his travels. I had a team who needed me at the time. But once I get some stuff with my void travel method sorted out, I promise to take you back. Because it's been at least a year for him and he's still hurting. He's hurting badly and he needs you Rose."

Tears traced soft lines down her face as she thought of him, the man she had fallen in love with, what seemed like forever ago. "Was he alone the whole time?" She managed to cough it out. "And what's "The Year that Never Was".

Jack studied her, almost warily. "I think you should sit down and I'll fill you in."

She obliged hesitantly, wondering if she was dreaming. It wouldn't surprise her.

"Okay, in my world- well what once was your world, I lived a whole year that never existed, and in that year, I found out what had happened to you, and why he left me behind."

Rose flushed- she had assumed the Doctor had had a decent reason for it, but the truth was she'd never thought to ask him. "Why _did_ he leave you behind?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

Jack seemed to regard her warily, as if he was carrying some great secret, and her expression turned angry. "Oi, I think I've seen enough to deal with whatever happened."

"Alright. You remember the Bad Wolf game station?" Her mouth turned dry: the Doctor had regenerated and she had doubted him for the first time. She still wasn't sure what had happened.

"Yes."

"You absorbed the Time Vortex, and brought me back to life" His blue eyes met hers in a blank stare. "Permanently." She didn't look to shocked- perhaps she didn't realise the full implications of the conversation. "As a Time Lord, the Doctor was pretty annoyed- he called me an "Impossible thing"."

"He didn't kick you out of the TARDIS?" Rose said, assuming Jack had found the Doctor again.

"No" Jack laughed "I chose to leave; he had got over his little prejudice during the course of the year". He was smiling at some distant memory. "But anyway, the year that never was". He paused. There was another Time Lord."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "But he said he was the last one."

"Apparently not. The Master- that's what he called himself. He had disguised himself as a human during the Time War, and that's when the Doctor, Martha and I found him, at the End of the Universe."

"Martha" Rose rolled the name around in her mouth, clearly unimpressed at her replacement. "Does he, you know-"

"No." Jack said. "He can't stop thinking about you, and in the end even Martha left, because there was no room for her in his heart." He didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks, he was so lost in his story. "Anyway the Master hi-jacked the TARDIS, and became Prime Minister- Harold Saxon he called himself. He built a Paradox machine and enslaved the earth. And there was nothing the Doctor could do, because the Master used some sort of aging technology to make him 150 years old. We managed to stop him, but not without a whole year going by- the Doctor had to reverse the whole thing so no one remembered. But he's alone Rose, and that's why I've dedicated the last year of my life to finding you." He finally noticed she was crying and put his strong arms around her in a protective hug. "What's wrong sweetheart?" His American accent was full of concern.

"Everything" Rose sniffed, her voice choking up with the effort of it. "You can't die because of what I did, and the Doctor- I've been dreaming about him, and sometime's I think they're real, but a part of me says it's not; and I don't know what to do." Jack never released her from the hug, and waited until the girl was calm before talking.

"Rose it's not your fault. Things couldn't have happened any other way. I'm going to take you back Rose Tyler, just you wait and see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor paused at the first cupboard like door he found, Lyrai trailing after him, still wondering about her own past, and her own memories. She wondered about the man before her, and how much grief he had experienced since he had lost the one he loved. She sensed it wasn't the only thing he had lost, there was something more. She wasn't sure why she felt that, and didn't feel too keen on sharing her sentiments with the Doctor.

The Doctor was tapping resolutely on the door, obviously wondering whether it would open or not. "It's at times like these you _really _ appreciate the need for a Sonic device" He was saying; Lyrai wasn't sure if he was addressing her, or the world in general. "I don't know how I managed without one. In fact I did destroy it once, got frazzled out by some sort of hospital tech. of course that was just after I lost Rose..." The sadness in his voice was unmissable.

"You could kick down the door" Lyrai was standing right behind him, her amber eyes looking the door over. "_ I_ could kick down the door. Or if you have a hair pin or something I could use that old Earth trick. Same sort of lock. After all it's just a cupboard. Nothing high tech."

The Doctor beamed at her, and stepped aside. Without any hesitation, she thrust her leg out, aiming for the doors weak spot. There was a crash as in fell forward, Lyrai stepping neatly out of the way to avoid.

"Excellent!" The Doctor was already in the cupboard, which turned out to be much larger than either had anticipated. "It's my suit!" He was holding up a brown pinstripe jacket and some trousers, whilst rummaging around in various piles of clothes. He handed her whatever he found, and soon she was holding a tie, a shirt, a pair of cream coloured sneaker type shoes, a key and what looked like a pen, but what she assumed was really the Sonic Device he was on about. Once he had done, he took them all off her, and emerged from the cupboard five minutes later, looking very much different. The various bits and pieces had come together to form a perfectly decent out fit, and he was pocketing the TARDIS keys as he came out.

"There we go" He was beaming "Fantastic. Nothing quite like your own clothes". He glanced at her. I can't imagine your clothes will fit, but there's plenty of stuff in there if you want to change out of those old things." He was waving a hand around vaguely, and feeling slightly self conscious, Lyrai stepped into the dimly lit room, not really having a clue where to start. The Doctor had removed the Sonic Device from his front pocket and was fiddling with it- it seemed to let out a high pitched whine.

"Doctor" she said, still thinking it was a stupid name, but hardly feeling up to debating that small point. "Even when we get out, are we going home? Or you, I don't know where my home is, but -can I come with you?" She sounded nervous and outside the cupboard the Doctor smiled to himself. She reminded him of Rose a little bit, she was bold, brave and when it came down to it she wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts.

"Well, if, when we find your memories- and I do intend to find your memories- if you haven't got a home, or you don't want to go back, I'd be happy to have you on board." Satisfied that his Sonic Screw Driver was working, he put it back in his pocket folding his arms and leaning against the wall. In his experience, girls took a long time changing.

Lyrai was looking at some old combat trousers, black and comfortable looking. She wasn't sure how she ought to dress, but she couldn't be bothered to ask the Doctor.

"The only thing I wonder is- they knew I was a Time Lord, right from the start. Well as soon as my duplicate hearts came up at any rate. The _must_ have known the drugs might not effect two non humans."

"Maybe they didn't know I was a non human." Lyrai responded. "I didn't even know I was a non human until last night." She seemed a little down.

"Oh they knew" He replied off handedly, "Right from the minute they took your memories they've known. It's almost a mark of their cruelty that they erased that knowledge from you. Although, I'll be very interested to find out where you come from, and what you were doing on earth, and how they got you." She remained silent, pulling on a black long sleeved top, feeling different now she was out of the slave clothes.

She was about to step out of the cupboard when it closed very suddenly, leaving her in the pitch black.

"Not out commanding the troops then?" It was the Doctor, and he sounded angry.

"The worst that can happen is they lose. It just means I'll have to start from scratch" It was a voice she's recognize anywhere. The voice of her Master- the Princess.

"And the slaughter of thousands of innocent people."

"They are dispensable" There was a sort of shocked silence from the Doctor, Lyrai didn't want to imagine the fury on his face. "And as for you, _Time Lord _, who are you to rule over us? Tell me what makes your decision the right one."

"Last time I checked, any decision that did not involve the unnecessary slaughter of thousands of people was the right one." There was a silence from both sides. "So what happens now?" The Doctor sounded angry, but managed to sound civil at the same time. "Because I _ really _ need those memories of mine you took."

"Why?" She sounded amused. "So you can remember how you lost the last of your kind, who chose to die rather than stay with you."

"What?" For once there was a trace of uncertainty in the Doctor's voice. "You're lying. If there were any left, they'd stay."

"But not the "Master"." At this point, Lyrai had made to step backwards, and tripped on an unseen obstacle, which she later realised was her old clothes. The sound seemed to have alerted the Princess to her presence, and the door was flung open once more.

"Ahh yes" She hissed, and Lyrai recoiled from the sound, wondering what was going to happen next. She was pulled roughly out, and broke free of the cool skin to stand by the Doctor. "I see you've met the other little loner. Last of her kind you know." She said it so unsympathetically, stating it as a fact.

"What happened to her planet?" The Doctor spoke, obviously still brooding on what she had said before, but too scared to find out.

"It was destroyed by the Time War. So the legends went. But you are living proof that it wasn't. It was pure luck that we found her on Earth- her previous Master's had raided he planet before it's destruction. I should have realised her blood wouldn't be compatible with the drugs."

"This will stop" There was such certainty in his voice that the teen was beginning to wonder how anyone dared defy him. "Now. When you return my memories in some shape or form."

Princess Kerine simply smirked. "Gladly". He raised an eyebrow at her. "You two are no use to me now anyway."

**Yeah- The Year that Never Was became a part of the story! I couldn't help it. I feel silly because the Doctor never really thought about it before, but maybe he's just had other things to worry about since Martha left xP**

**Thank you Mad Eye Maddi for putting me on Story Alert**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, firstly, the typos and spelling errors in Chapter 6 were awful. Unless you read it after I worked out my spell checker didn't run- So I'm sorry. Secondly, this document has been misbehaving, so if you find any strange sort of brackety things or a "\" and a number, I've missed it and I'm sorry!!**

**I do not own Doctor Who. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

There was abrupt silence, in which the Doctor calculated several possible outcomes.

One: The Princess was about to attempt to kill them somehow

Two: She was going to let them walk out of there unharmed (not likely)

Three: This was all some huge bluff and she had some way of controlling them

In the end it was option one that occurred, and the blue skinned woman lunged towards him, a furious look in her eyes. He wondered briefly what she might know that he didn't. Her words were echoing in the back of his mind, and with horror he realised he had probably lost a huge proportion of his memories. Rose had filled in some of them, but what if he had found another companion.

If it were possible, time would have slowed down as he dodged the attack; wary of the steel sharp nails that had left deep scores on his face. He didn't particularly fancy that being his heart. He glanced over at Lyrai, wondering what the girl would do. She said she'd been trained up as an assassin, but he wouldn't blame her if she was under a form of shock.

To his surprise, she had transformed into the white wolf, her hackles bared. The Doctor had always been more of a dog person, especially after the incident with the cat nuns, and he still really missed K-9. Nothing quite like a robotic dog, but he had always thought the real thing was much more spectacular.

Whatever Race Lyrai was, she was spectacular. He was having a hard time working out exactly what she was. He reckoned with her memories fully restored, she'd be able to help him, and he could take her home. If she had a home...

The wolf growled menacingly, tail bristling angrily, hairs all standing out on end, and pounced pinning the Princess to the floor in one swift movement. Her paws were deliberately splayed out, so as to avoid any pain.

"I think you should lead the way, Master." His voice was dripping with unconcealed anger, glancing down at what he realised was something similar to a prisoner.

With contempt, the striking woman allowed Lyrai to return to normal, and step out of the way, so she could rise graciously to her feet, shooting them both. If looks could kill, they were both dead ten times over.

The Doctor winked at Lyrai, who was looking stunned: A part of her she had never known. He turned back to Kerine, who strolled ahead, glancing back over her shoulder, checking they were following.

The memories were stored in an ordinary cupboard. The Doctor was fascinated by the storage methods. The memories had somehow been converted to a solid form: an egg sized object; translucent, although the Doctor thought he could see things moving underneath the misted surface.

"Which one is mine?"

He hated to sound eager, but his memories were the most precious things he owned. Including the TARDIS. In his opinion, memories were the one "Priceless" items any living being could have.

"Are you sure you want it?" The Princess spoke coldly, from somewhere behind him. "I've seen them."

"Why wouldn't I want my memories back?" He muttered, thinking that he could remember destroying the Time Lords, and there could honestly be nothing worse than that. But his mind kept slipping back to what she' d said before, and he wondered if there was truth to it.

"You'll see". She selected one of the egg sized things, and passed it to him. His slight telepathy picked up snatches of it, and without hesitating, he plunged into the memories, relishing the whole year he had lost.

Martha He remembered her suddenly, and a pang of guilt washed over him as the rest of them came flowing back.

_A fleet of Judoon marching across the barren surface of the moon._

_Martha Jones- Medical student_

_The face of Boe lying on the floor, giving his life to save the citezens_

_of New new new new new new new new new new new new new new new York.._

_Dalek Caan, the Last Dalek._

A whole year trapped in 1969, and Sally Sparrow.

The End of the Universe...

_**The Master dying in his arms, his final words more painful than any evil committed by him. "I win"**_

The Doctor recoiled from the memories, both mentally and visibly, stumbling backwards- although the memories had already returned. It was perhaps the second time in his life he had almost lost total control of himself. Now the memories were telling him there was another time : When his greatest foe, yet oldest friend had chosen to die over his companionship to get back at him. Lyrai was staring at him in a sort of frantic worry, but dutifully remained with one cautious amber eye on the blue skinned menace of an extra terrestrial life form. The Doctor managed to Master his emotions swiftly, although he would have to have a distraction fast.

Kerine turned to stare at him, what he imagined was a smirk spreading across her face.

"I hate to say I told you so."

"That' s enough" The Doctor snapped, trying to calm the surge of emotions threatening to burst forth. He silently handed Lyrai the memories, his own telepathic field skimming the surface. He hesitated briefly, at what he saw, but the girl's eyes were hopeful. _She's strong._ If Lyrai noticed the hesitation, she didn't say anything.

He tapped her arm and said quietly "Maybe you should go somewhere private. You've lost all your memories- that' s going to be a bit of a shock". He was grimacing. She nodded, and withdrew the natural curiosity, running off to what the Doctor presumed was an empty room. He couldn't help but grow fond of the girl.

"Now for you" He turned his attention to the Gyan, his eyes cold and almost unforgiving.

"What are you going to do?" She didn't sound fearful, merely curious. Perhaps having a delve in his memories had taught her what he was like. "You' re not a killer, Doctor, I can see that, yet death follows

in your path like wolf to slaughter."

"I' m going to deliver you to your father." He said, a tone of finality in his voice. "He can decide what to do with his daughter.

_She was born in the Forgotten Solar System, a small galaxy with only one planet orbiting around a supernova. In the summer, the trees would almost glow with life, rising high towards the fiery orb that was the sun. Winter occurred as the planet and its moon were lined up in relation to the sun. The winters were short, but harsh,, and the blue skies were cast into darkness. It was then her people lived as wolves, their eyes adapted to the lack of light and silent footsteps making them the best hunters. _

_It was during a blizzard she was born, her mother lying on the soft beds in their underground home, whilst her father searched for food for his heavily pregnant wife. The woman died during child birth, and the next day the snow cleared, and the sun began to glow, so the father named his daughter "Lyrai" after their word for "Spring Sun". Life was hard for a widower and his daughter, although her race were naturally sociable, like their distant wolf cousins, they did not have time to help one more struggler. However they were happy to enjoy what life gave them, and Lyrai quickly learned to hunt._

_Then one day the Time War came. _

"Okay" Jack flicked on an old fashioned projector- a bit of a comedown from his old Torchwood base. Onscreen, the Captain had drawn a complex looking diagram of the void, and two worlds: His, and her new one. "I crossed the void using my teleportation device that the Doctor thought he'd broken." He looked a little guilty as he said this, and Rose suspected Jack had deliberately tried to fix it, perhaps against the Doctor's wishes. "I fixed it, but when I did, for some reason it dragged me through the void." He paused. "Problem is, I don't know whether or not I should have died- after all I'm the man who'll never die."

"You mean you're not sure how you did it?" Rose's heart sank.

"No" Jack said "But I'm working on it. It means there is another hole in the universe. Perhaps where the Rift is: I'm not sure the Doctor took that into account." Rose's eyes lit up.

"I never thought of that."

"I ended up in Cardiff" Jack added, supporting their argument. "Oh and I also ought to warn you, we detected alien activity at your home recently, so take care of yourself." He winked at her and she grinned.

"I better get home and tell my Mum. Although she thinks I'm obsessed." Jack laughed and they grinned at each other, Rose's tear stained face a picture of hope. She paused. "I'm not sure she'll be happy though." Her concern vanished almost immediately. "When do you want me back?"

"I'll pick you up at your home tomorrow morning. Approximately 6am. You better be ready"

**Sorry it's a fairly short. Please review and help me make it better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So chapter 8. I FINALLY downloaded Open office, so now there's no excuse for my poor spelling -alas-, although, it doesn't correct with squiggly green lines- only red... Queer...**

**I've actually finished this- There's two more chapters. I'll probably put them up today, just so it's, you know /done/.**

Chapter 8

There was a slightly unnerving silence as Kerine considered him, her cold gaze piercing, and unwavering. He wasn't sure what he had expected. The Doctor was not a cruel man, and even now he did not completely despise the creature in front of him. He was reminded of Margaret Slitheen, the decision was strikingly similar. He knew that if she went to her father, the chances of her survival were limited. She knew that too.

"But he'll kill me" The Doctor nodded, and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"There's nothing else I can do" He said, defeat of a kind traceable in his voice. "You've taken thousands of people as slaves, and sent them of to their deaths without a second thought. You took my memories, despite knowing that I wasn't human and expected me to concede to your rules." He sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry but I can't do anything else."

Princess Kerine glanced at his tall figure, her eyes narrowed in distaste. "For one who disagrees with killing, you're awfully cold about sending me to my own death. His deep brown eyes filled with pity.

"I'm sorry" He said, and from his voice it was clear he'd said it so many times, yet it had never grown old. "What else do you want me to do?"

"I'll call back the slaves." She declared, bold as ever. "I'll call them back and release them."

"They'll be recaptured" The Doctor said.

"I'll pay them then. Keep them here. They won't be slaves, but employees. Isn't that what you want for the human race?"

"How do I know you'll stick to your word?"

"You'll have to trust me."

He paused to consider this, cocking his head to one side and looking defeated. "Oh all right then." He looked momentarily concerned. "On one condition." The blue face had lit up, and looking at her, the Doctor could somehow tell she would stick to her words. She wasn't cruel, he decided, only bent to the nature of the ones around her. If there had never been slaves, she would have grown up innocent. Power was a dangerous thing.

"What?"

"I need you to get me to earth. My ship is still there. You forgot to look for it when you were taking my memories."

Kerine did not look guilty. "Of course. Might I ask what you plan to do next?"

"Oh, I don't know. Save the world" He winked at her, his cheery self beginning to shine through. Kerine began to find herself becoming attracted to him, despite her position. "But you know, you could do it for me" He looked thoughtful. "The pebble that causes the ripples..." He turned his attention back to her. "If you stick to your word, and begin employing humans rather than enslaving them, others might follow." He grinned. "You could make a stand, for human rights."

"Why would I do that?" Her mind couldn't see any benefit in it.

"Although you were cruel to the humans;you've treated them like inferior beings; you know there's more power to be had in having a race of people who look up to you." He was right, and she could see the sense in his words.

"I suppose you're right" She commented. "But how could I achieve that?"

"Oh, it'll take time" The Doctor gabbled "But it's certainly feasible. More than I could do at any rate."

"If you wanted it that much, you'd go back in time and stop them from ever being taken."

"I can't" His eyes were pained. "I'm a part of events now, I can't stop it. Time would collapse in on itself." She nodded, not really understanding, but realising that he couldn't.

"Like you couldn't save your people." She hedged, wondering how he'd react. The Doctor closed his eyes, no doubt imagining his home planet, which she had barely been able to see before he'd managed to close that part of his mind.

"Yes."

They both span round as Lyrai entered the room, looking a little weary. The Doctor looked concerned, but didn't say anything.

"Princess, could you take me to a ship, or teleporter or something that will get me to earth please." The Doctor nodded at Lyrai, who silently nodded back. He understood the look.

She nodded and led them back through the underwater city. The winding passages were hospital like, and easy to get lost in. A huge control room opened up from the small corridors and she flicked at switch. "I'm calling back the humans" She said, somewhat distractedly. "I'll take the control off them when they get back here." She then reached over to prod at some buttons. A door to the Doctor's right and he could see what looked like a teleport. "That will take you to your ship. If you enter the co-ordinates in at any rate." The Doctor nodded.

"I suppose I owe you a thanks. Of a sort." Kerine bobbed her head, an acceptance.

"I will stick to my word."

"I'll be checking up on you" The Doctor warned, producing his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. "Not sure when though..." He smiled, and pulled Lyrai towards the transporter.

In a matter of seconds they were beside the TARDIS, and the Doctor produced a key, pulling Lyrai into it's cavernous interior.

"Right, here we are then, Home Sweet Home." The Doctor was positively beaming now, barely seeming to notice the silence of the teenager. He dashed around flicking the occasional switch, and whacking a few buttons. "Where do you want to go then? How about Cardiff? Friend of mine, Jack, he lives in Cardiff, why don't we surprise him?" He finally looked up, and saw Lyrai crying, and fell silent.

"I'm sorry" He intoned gently. "I'm sorry about your planet." He took five lengthy strides towards her and she let herself cry as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm the only one left" She choked, tears flowing openly.

"Me too" The Doctor said. "And I meant what I said before. You can stay on board the TARDIS if you want. Or we can find you a home somewhere else. But first there's another mystery to be solved, and I kind of need your help with it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Doctor?_

_She was in the meadow again, when she saw him, standing tall proud and powerful. _

"_Rose?" He let out a sigh (was it relief) and in two seconds they were embracing each other, both clinging as if for dear life. "I'm back" He whispered into her ear. "My memories, I got them back"_

_She sniffed, and brushed a tear away. "I'm glad" She wondered if he was ever going to finish his sentence, but he seemed to be thinking about something else. _

"_Not only that" He said proudly "But I know why we can do this. See each other I mean." He beamed and she smiled weakly. "I Said it was a Dreamer" He mused. "oh by the way, there might have been some funny lights on you r end. Sort of pale green glow every now and again" Rose remembered the light in the wardrobe and nodded. "That's just an after effect of this type of communication, sort of like, of you rub something out and there's all that eraser dust left. So Torchwood on your side will have been picking up frequent alien activity at your place. Anyway, I met a Dreamer, from an extinct race of people, she's been interfering, somehow she latched onto me from miles away and sought you out so we could be together."_

"_So, were not really here" Rose said slowly, never wanting this to be a dream. The Doctor frowned. _

"_Well in a physical sense no. Our atoms are not actually here, this is more like a projection, but our consciousnesses are here. That's why we can talk."_

"_Will we ever truly see each other again?" The Doctor looked thoughtful._

"_I'm not sure. If this is possible.. If a Dreamer can get across the void... There might be a way." His eyes grew distant. "I have to go, I'm off to Cardiff, but I'll be back Rose Tyler. Don't think this is the last you're going to see of me." The Doctor took her face in his hands and kissed her, something they had both been dying for, although there was a longing for the real thing. _

"_Bye"_

**Chapter 9... Coming up. Oh and please review!**

**Thanks to Shrink to Be for putting this on Story Alert!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enter Torchwood. i had to write them in- there was no avoiding it in the end. I've sort of hopped around the Doctor Who timeline. **

**Speaking of which- _Has anyone seen the NEw Cinema advert?!!_**

****

**_Rose is in it OOOO_**

**Chapter 9**

"Where the bloody hell has he gone this time?" Owen exploded. The Torchwood Base was in complete disarray since Jack had left. Gwen was the only one who had witnessed his going, and hadn't been able to convince him to leave it. To be honest, she hadn't really understood what he was on about- Aliens were one thing, but parallel universes...?

"I don't know" Gwen said angrily "He just said "I'm doing it for a friend" while he was fixing tha thing on his wrist." She frowned, her dark hair framing her face perfectly. " Then he pressed a button on his watch thing and vanished."

"Couldn't you have stopped him?" Owen was patronizing.

"No." Everyone was remembering the last time Jack had left them like this. He hadn't ever properly explained exactly what had happened. Only that he'd "Found his doctor" and come back for them.

"I'm sure Jack knew what he was doing" Toshiko piped up, trying to ease the tension. "After all, he wouldn't fix it if he thought he'd get stuck."

"Do you reckon he's doing it for whoever he was with before he came here?" Ianto said. "That doctor." Everyone fell silent, thinking about it. None of them were sure who the man was, only that Jack had an undying love for the man. Like an obsession.

At that moment there was a sudden grinding sound, like a saw being continuously scraped along a metal pipe, and a sudden wind flared up, scattering papers across the hub.

"What on earth is that?" Owen was staring at where a blue box had begun to materialize. Everyone stared in shock until the noise stopped, and a fully formed 60's Police Box stood in front of them. The door opened very suddenly.

"Well here we are then, Cardiff, not quite sure where..." A thin looking man in a two piece pinstripe suit and a trench coat stepped out of the box, talking to a teenage girl, blonde with amber eyes, who looked nervous. Owen fumbled with his gun and suddenly the man was staring down the barrels of four pistols.

"Not another step, or we shoot" Owen took command. The man put his hands up and after a second the girl did too.

"I'm sorry to intrude" The man seemed to be being very careful with his words "But can anyone tell me where I am?"

"Torchwood 3" Owen said "And who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor, "And I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harkness."

The guns were all lowered, and the Doctor faced Jack's team for the first time. He had a mildly amused look on his face. "Oh. And this is Lyrai."

"Jack's not here." Gwen said, wondering how truthful to be with this man, who was very possibly an alien. The Doctor was undeterred.

"When will he be back?"

"We don't know" Owen stepped towards the man, ready to attack if need be. " Dr. Owen Harper". He held out a hand and the Doctor shook it, still beaming.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"That's Gwen , Ianto and Tosh. You're standing in Torchwood hub 3."

"In Cardiff" The Doctor said, as if to clarify.

"Yes."

"So Jack _should_ be here." The Doctor looked a bit put out.

"Sorry what did you say your name was?" A welsh, female voice made the Doctor glance up.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Silence met this. "When did Jack leave?"

"About half an hour ago." Gwen said, still curious about the stranger.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Sorry to interrupt you _Doctor _but you're asking an awful lot of questions" Owen said fiercely. "We're in charge here."

"Yes, sorry" The Doctor said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you, I'm looking for Jack."

"How do you know him?"

"We used to travel together." this provoked a small gasp from Gwen.

"_You're the Doctor". _

"Yup." The others still looked confused.

"He was with you when Harold Saxon was assassinated." It was the only event she could think of that had happened between the time Jack had went missing and returned, but something in it made the Doctor go quiet, rather like the girl beside him.

"Yes. He was. I dropped him off outside, oh about 3 months ago". The Doctor hid the emotions churning inside him well. The name "Harold Saxon" did not bode well with him. He wondered how much Jack had told them, his team.

"He used to talk about you." Gwen stated, and the Doctor looked surprised.

"Did he? Can't say he ever mentioned talking about me. Good things I hope... Anyway where did he go?"

"He used his watch. Vanished right out of the blue"

The Doctor simply gaped.

"I think we all need to sit down and have a chat" He said weakly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose awoke, a bubbly sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Doctor was going to come and get her, she was sure of it. She rolled over onto her side and glanced at the clock. 5 am. She'd overslept, but she could get round that.

Quickly getting up, she threw some clothes on and dashed out of the house, not sure how long it would take her to get to the Torchwood hub. She went at a brisk walk, having no recollection as to what time the bus came. The air was cool and crisp, she relished in the freedom it made her feel- not like the sticky trapped feeling humidity brought. As she rounded the corner to the large building she spotted the Captain, stood with his hands in the pockets of his blue coat. He turned his head to face her and grinned, and she sped up a little.

"Sorry I'm late" She said, feeling foolish as she realised the time was quarter past the hour.

"Don't worry" Jack said, "I don't mind" There was a short lull in the conversation.

"I think the Doctor has gone to see your team in Cardiff" Rose blurted out, unable to remember if she'd told him about her dreams or not. She had a vague memory but from what she could remember it had all been lost in the moment. Jack observed her silently.

"I hope he gets a good welcome" he said after awhile, and chuckled. "They've been waiting to meet him. My Doctor." He thought about this, thinking particularly about Gwen, who had been there on both the occasions he had run out on them. "How do you know?"

She hesitated but his gaze ensnared her.

"I've been dreaming about him. That alien activity you felt near my house that was the residue from the interference to my dreams. He's with an alien who can manipulate dreams I dunno much about it. He didn't really explain it, but he's trying to get across now. Like you are. He reckons that if dreams can get through the void, so can he." Jack nodded.

"I was up all night thinking about how I got across and I'm beginning to have a couple of ideas. We spoke about the rift right, well maybe I was pulled through that- after all the Rift stretches out through all of time and space, so maybe Parallel universes are there somewhere. I also think it was something I did to the watch. It was already a teleportation device before, but something abut this universe pulled me through.

"Void Stuff" Rose interrupted. It might be that- You and me are both covered in it now... The Doctor too. He was talking about it before he opened the void. He could see it using these... 3D glasses. Maybe your teleporter thing latched onto that."

"I don't see how I could have done that" Jack said, confused.

"Accident" Rose replied. "And didn't you say the Doctor's been using it? Maybe some rubbed off or something."

"It's a start" Jack agreed, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. "If that's the case, I shouldn't have too much of a problem getting back." He turned to Rose. "It's you I'm worried about. Should I have survived the void? There's no way of knowing. But I don't want to risk losing you over it."

"I was already lost" Rose intoned fiercely. "If I can't be with the Doctor, then there's no point of me living"

"Don't say that" Jack snapped. "You've got a family to think of. And Mickey." Rose was giving him a hard look- a cool stare that seemed to look right through him.

"I'd give them all up in an instant to be with him. I'd already made my choice when I chose to travel with him." Her eyes were ablaze, and Jack realised Rose would do anything to be with him. Anything.

"Alright then." Jack said, looking wary. Then let's try it now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in theory, if I turn this thing on under the Rift, you'll end up with the Doctor. So let's do it now" He said. "Let's go to Cardiff." They were both deathly silent, eyes narrowed, like two predators sizing each other up.

"If it's that simple." Rose said, teeth ground "Let's go."

"What, you're not even going to say goodbye?"

"Let's go to my family estate, tell them we've found away for me to get to the Doctor, and go" She said, sounding urgent. "But I want to do it Jack. I have to see him."

"Alright". Jack relented, finally giving in completely. "We'll say goodbye, and go. I suppose it's bets not to linger. I'll drive you back home."

They both stood for a minute, taking in the enormity of what they were about to do, and stepped towards Jack's black SUV. He opened the passenger door for her, and she slid in gracefully, her heart skipping a beat. She was going to see the Doctor. Jack put his foot down and the car roared to life as he sped towards the Tyler estate. It was a short journey and short farewell. Rose explained at the speed of light about how she was going to see the Doctor, and her mum just listened, eyes misting up.

"So this is Goodbye is it?" Jackie Tyler sounded distant. "I knew it would happen one day..." She didn't cry simply held her daughter. Mickey gave Rose a calculating look.

"Good Luck" He said finally, having listened with shock. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" Rose flung her arms around him and tears began to flow.

"When are you going?" Jackie asked "Will I have to tell your father?"

"Yes" she responded gently. "Before I change my mind."

** As usual thanks to my watchers! I love you guys- you keep me otivated. Last two chapters coming up **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You're a Time Traveller?" Ianto was incredulous, as were most of the Torchwood Team.

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Shocking isn't it?" He hadn't showed them the interior of the TARDIS, although he had allowed Lyrai to seek some refuge in there; she'd had a long day and he would have to talk to her after this. "Jack was a time traveller too, until I put him back here with you lot."

"But don't you cause glitches in time wherever you go?" Toshiko asked, thinking of the few problems they had had with time. "Step on a butterfly, that sort of thing."

"Why do people just assume I cause trouble wherever I go?" The Doctor muttered darkly. "No I don't, as a 900 Time Lord I know what I'm doing.?" He hadn't quite anticipated the reaction from the others who all looked suspiciously at him.

"You're not human?" Owen asked, even more suspicious. He had assumed the Doctor was from Jack's time. Apparently he was wrong

"Well not technically, no. Well, not at all actually. Can't really be helped."He gave a sort of rueful shrug. "Why does it make a difference, I'm a strange man who's just appeared with an alien girl in a blue box. That's just a small detail."

"Why did you want to find Jack anyway?" Owen said.

"Oh no real reason" the Doctor waved a hand in the air vaguely, "Just wanted a quick chat, about Harold Saxon actually." His eyes had gone dark, but he managed to keep on smiling. "But it can't be helped if he's gone gallivanting of in god only knows where" A frown creased his forehead. "But he must have had a reason for fixing it. I told him _no_" He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to go back in the TARDIS and see if my friend is alright" He said, scanning their bewildered faces. "That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" He added. "I won't go anywhere" He caught the suspicion on their faces, and hopped down from the chair he was sitting on to stroll off towards the blue box.

"He's mad" Owen muttered to Gwen, "Absolutely raving."

"He doesn't half look god though" Commented Gwen, watching his beige coat vanish into the TARDIS. Owen snorted.

"He doesn't look very alien" Tosh peered at the box. "Neither did his friend for that matter."

"I would run a scan on them but I doubt they'd allow it" Owen commented. "I can't believe Jack left us for _that _." The disdain was evident. "True he can travel in time, but that bloke is completely off his head."

"Jack was never exactly "Sane" though" Tosh mused. "I wonder why he never told us about the Doctor."

"Maybe we wouldn't have believed him" Ianto commented, privately agreeing with Gwen's earlier comment. "I know I probably wouldn't. A man who travels through Time and Space in a little blue box. Hardly believable is it?" There was a murmur of agreement from the gathered team.

"Either way" Owen said "All we can do is wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to talk" The Doctor said, sitting down beside the teenager. "About what happened to your planet."

"It's nothing but ash now" Lyrai said sourly. "Burnt to the ground. Nothing survived. I can remember everything now, it's all clear. Memories that I haven't had for two years. I'm not the same person I was yesterday."

"Oh, I don't believe that" The Doctor said. "I's not only memories that make up a person, you know." He said wisely. "It's your opinion, and outlook on life." She was silent. "I mean, it's difficult , losing anything, but we have to move on."

"What about Rose." Lyrai said, turning to face him "Have you forgotten her? Have _you _moved on?" The Doctor looked guilty. "I'm going to help you Doctor, because I may be the only one who can, Dreamers are rare as you know, only a few per species, but if we can't, then you'll have to let go too."

"I would know how you felt even if I hadn't met Rose" The Doctor said distantly, his mind wandering back to his own planet. _Gallifrey._

"How could you know how I feel." She snapped, standing up angrily, "You travel through time and space, you can change things. Bring back what you've lost."

"Rose is a prime example that I can't. I lost my planet too. Gallifrey." She stared defiantly at him. "It's gone, and I'm the only one left- 900 years old and still going strong" His own mind was now thinking of the Master. _If only he wasn't dead_. His mind burnt with the memories. But it was too late now. The Master wasn't coming back. A single tear had left a trail down his face, and he realised he'd started to cry- the Master seemed to have that effect on him.

"Why did you want to talk to Jack?" Lyrai said, gently now, placing he slight hand on top of his own.

"There was another Time Lord, a little while back, the Master... He chose to die instead of stay here as my sort of prisoner... But even though he was my enemy I wanted him to live, and keep me company... He was there when it happened, I was going to talk to him about it."

"I can understand that" They both sat in silence for awhile, the soft sound of the TARDIS humming around them. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. It's weird, getting your memories back seems to put everything back into perspective, suddenly everyone is important. I might go find another friend of mine, Martha, soon. I forgot all about her for a whole day, and I had barely thought about her before that." He looked sad, understandably. "Anyway, that lot out there must be wandering where I am" He said sheepishly, standing up. "You'll be alright in here?"

"Yeah" She said quietly, for some reason feeling eased, knowing there was one other person out there who knew how she felt.

"This is it" Jack and Rose were stood outside the Millennium Centre, watching the water fall from the pillars. "Are you ready"

She nodded, her mouth set in a grim line of determination. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, before placing both his arms around her so he could work the device while remaining in contact with her.

"Hold on tight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The planet was on fire. Every inch of it screamed in agony as the war raged around it. She hid deep under the earth, while outside, the other children of her planet burnt. She knew she was being a coward: she should be fighting by her father's side. But was scared, the fear was consuming her until she couldn't breathe. She had to hide. She was safe here. _

_Eternity seemed to pass deep under the earth, sometimes she was wolf, other times she was human, but eventually hunger forced her to burrow her way out and face the planet. _

_The fires had died down, and life was non existent. Where once lush green forests had stretched across the earth, there was nothing but the grey shadow of ash on the ground, as far as the eye could see. She called for help, but no one was there. She was alone. Deep inside, she knew she was the last of her kind._

_She travelled for awhile, her kind could survive for a couple of weeks without eating, so although she was in discomfort, she bore it and continued. Everywhere was nothing but ash- the whole planet reduced to nothing. It was by chance the Slave ship found her, searching for anything they could pillage from the ruins. She remembered the final smell of ash and burning, then nothing. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Doctor" someone was pounding on the TARDIS door, before he had had time to move. He let the TARDIS doors wing open, and stepped out, hands in his pockets.

"Hmmm?" It was Owen, who looked shocked and scared. "Jack's back, with a girl. Blonde. We told him you were here, and he got all excited, but she's not in a good state. She was barely breathing, and he won't talk about what happened, or leave her side. Told me to come and get you."

"Well I'd best go and see him then." The Doctor was pleasantly mollified as he followed Owen down to the medical bit. "Jack?" His hearts almost gave out as he saw who was lying on the medical table. "What on earth is Rose doing here?"

"I brought her back for you Doctor" Jack said, "but she's not in a good shape. Her heart's still beating, but it's faint, could give out any minute, thought you were the best man for this."

"She's been dragged across the void" The Doctor snapped rushing over to Rose, and checking her pulse. "She's probably suffering severe trauma to the body. Why is she here?"

"I used the teleportation device" Jack explained. "Pulled me through the Rift, across the void."

"The Rift..." The Doctor was amazed. "It never even crossed my mind. The Void stuff attracted to each other?"

"Yeah. Not sure how it got there in the first place though."

"Must have rubbed off me when I was fixing it. Unusual but not unheard of. Let's get Rose back to the TARDIS and we can talk there. It's the safest place for her." Together they lifted her off the bed, and placed her in her old bedroom of the ship. A room that had been locked for over two years.

"There we go." The Doctor stared at her sleeping form, willing it to wake up. Lyrai had appeared at one point, eager to offer assistance, but there had been nothing she could do but hold the door open while the two men lifted her in.

"So this is Rose" She murmured, thinking of the girl she had seen in the Doctor's dreams. "Good for him." She turned and walked back into the control room, where Jack had retired.

"So the Doctor's picked up another friend then?" She blushed as the American adressed her, not sure how to react.

"Yes... I'm Lyrai" she said sheepishly. "You must be Jack."

"The Doctor spoke about me?" He seemed surprised.

"Once. We came to see you but you weren't there."

"I doubt he'll remember why once Rose comes around. I just hope they find what they're looking for in each other."

"They will" Lyrai assured him. "I've watched them dreaming. They need each other. It's clear, just from their consciousness's."

"If Rose hadn't been having those dreams I'm not sure if we'd have got across" Jack mused. "If she hadn't said she'd been meeting him... I wouldn't have let her go. Too risky." He glanced at her "So I suppose I have to thank you"

"No problem".

They were both silent as the Doctor came through, clearly weary. "She's still asleep, or unconscious, but she's going to be fine." He glanced at Jack. "Thank you Captain. If it wasn't for you, she'd still be there." The words didn't seem to convey the enormity of what he'd wanted to say.

"I did it for you" Jack said. "Because you were dying without her."

"I know. But I couldn't bring her back. There was no way I could have brought her back. You must have found some minuscule hole Jack. A Hole even the TARDIS couldn't detect."

"Impossible people do impossible things"

The Doctor let out a dry chuckle and stretched. "I guess all we can do is wait." He said, leaning against the TARDIS controls. "What are you going to do next then Jack? My invite is still here..."

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "I think my team might kill me. After this I'm going to be on a much shorter leash."

"I thought you were the boss."

"You would think so. Ever since I came back they've been more... controlling. I guess that's what happens when you vanish for a year that never happen-" His sentence was cut off as he spotted a blonde girl step into the control room, and he knew everything was going to be fine.

** I always wanted the Doctor to meet Torchwood. I imangined it would be slightly ruder, but I don't swear in my writing... Please Review!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They travelled back to the Palace in the end. The Doctor had insisted. Rose had wanted to go somewhere special, but he said he had to make sure time had reasserted itself. The Princess, 10 years older but still as beautiful had looked at Rose and said "I'm glad". She had gained much power since he had left her, and had stuck to her word, despite Lyrai's misgivings. The earth was pretty much back to normal, human slaves had rebelled, and humans had finally found their feet in the universe again.

The reunion had been a powerful thing: The minute Rose had stepped into the control room, the Doctor had dashed up to her and given her a kiss- a real kiss. They had stood like that for about ten minutes, ignoring the other two onlookers, too lost in each other to care. "I love you Rose Tyler" He whispered, finally able to say it, and they parted, tears running down both their faces. After that it had all changed.

They had stopped off to see Martha , who hadn't exactly been impressed by the seemingly normal Rose Tyler, but amazed at the change that had come over the Doctor. His boyish face was lined with happiness, and when he looked at Rose, he outshone any sun.

"He's like a puppy with a new toy" Lyrai had said to Martha, much more comfortable around the TARDIS, and learning to deal with people better. "I barely see him any more, he's always with her." Martha had grown very attached to the girl in the day they had spent together, and they spent a lot of time together, both remembering the Doctor before Rose.

"I want to find a family" Lyrai had declared afterwards, after seeing Martha and her parents. "Settle down somewhere, that sort of thing."The Doctor had looked flabbergasted but didn't refuse, setting course for her timeline. They found one in the end, a Melissa, from Lyrai's own time took her in, saying she was sorry she hadn't tried to understand before. Although 10 years had passed ( The Doctor had taken her to a time of relative happiness), Melissa was still young enough and willing to look after the homeless girl.

Which left the Doctor and Rose.

"What now?" Rose had asked, watching the Doctor dart around the TARDIS, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old. Wandering the Universe, causing trouble.. Stuff of legends."

"You lost someone else while I was gone." Rose stated, watching his face which fell a little. She had been recalling what Jack had said, about the "Year that Never Was"

"Yeah." He said, still fiddling with the control panel. "An Old friend, from Gallifrey. He was shot."

"Wouldn't he regenerate?"

"Didn't want too." They were both silent. "Still no matter, can't have everything in life." Rose knew he was making less out of it then he felt. Like when Reinette had died, thta sor tof unspoken grief. She hoped she could help him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" He smiled at her. "I've got you, and that's worth ten of him".

**THE END**

**First story I have _ever_ finished. My first Fan Fiction as well. Although I published half of another one before, I'd already started this...**

**Hallelujah. I can start another story, based interestingly enough off a dream I had two nights ago. It might be kind of one shotty though. Dreams can only give you so much drive. **

**Cheers. **

**Iriahm **


End file.
